It is described in JP 54-144379A that pyridine compounds having an aromatic hydrocarbyl group or aromatic heterocyclic group at 3-position are important intermediates for producing medicaments, plant protectants and so on, and that it is desired to develop a beneficial production method thereof. Further, it is known that some 3-substituted pyridines are useful for perfume in JP 57-16862A, JP 4-230665A and so on.